


Pietaimori

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean is Turning 40, but Cas isn't sure what to get him. With some advice from Sam, and a lesson from a show that he and Dean watches, Cas comes up with a great idea.





	Pietaimori

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“This is pointless.” Cas ran his hand down his face as he stared at the shelf in front of him. He had hoped the trip to Hastings would be productive and that he would be able to find a suitable birthday gift for Dean. “He doesn’t need any of these things.”

“What’s wrong Cas?” Sam had walked up next to him, his arms full with a few flannel shirts and a bottle of Old Spice.

“I can’t figure out a gift for Dean. This is a milestone birthday, especially for a hunter. What do I get him?”

Sam looked down at the gifts in his arms. “Uh. Well the gift will mean a lot, coming from you. I mean, you could give him stuff for Baby, and it would be the best thing ever.”

“Jack is buying him a gift basket filled with things for Baby. He doesn’t want or need for much.”

Sam shifted the flannels in to one arm and gently clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Maybe it’s not a physical gift you need to get him then. He’s more about making memories now.”

Cas tilted his head and squinted. He looked at the shelf then back to items in Sam’s arm. “A memory will compare to a physical gift?”

Sam nodded as he removed his hand from Cas’ shoulder. “What do you cherish more Cas? Things that Dean has given you, or the things that you have done with him?” Before he could get an answer, he continued. “I’m going to go find Jack. Meet us up at the registers in ten?”

Cas sighed. “Fifteen? I think that should give me enough time to figure this out.”

Sam nodded and smiled before he turned and walked off in the direction of the automotive department. Cas shoved his hands in his trench coat and turned back towards the grocery department. The least he could do was make a pie. Or two.

* * *

 

After they had returned from their trip to Hastings and hid their gifts from Dean, Jack and Sam made themselves scarce. Cas had put his supplies in the kitchen, but he needed to check in to make sure Dean wouldn’t be dropping in while he baked.

Cas had checked their room, and Dean wasn’t in the kitchen upon their arrival. He wasn’t in the library or at the War Table, which meant that Dean had to be in what Sam had dubbed the “Dean Cave.” Cas walked down the hallway and turned quietly into the doorway.

Dean was sitting on the couch, his back to the door. On the screen, a naked woman was laying still with leaves covering areas of her body. On those leaves were small samplings of food that Cas couldn’t quite identify without getting closer, but he wasn’t quite ready to walk into the room. He was in shock that Dean was watching pornography. He knew that his hunter had done so in the past, but he thought that since they had started their relationship, that Dean didn’t need it, especially that of the female variety.

Cas turned to leave the room when he bumped into the doorway. He thought that it was quiet enough that he could still escape unnoticed when Dean spoke up. “Heya Cas. Want to join me? This documentary is interesting.”

Cas turned back around to see Dean smiling at him, his green eyes bright with the hope that he would have some company. “You’re watching a documentary?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s about weird food practices around the world.” Dean nodded his head and patted the spot on the sofa next to him. “It’s kinda like that show with Andrew Zimmern that we watched, but even weirder.”

Cas took off his trench coat and draped it over a chair before walking around the couch and taking his seat. He stole a quick glance at Dean and saw that he was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and one of his green Henley shirts. He swallowed, regretting that he had jumped to conclusions. “What’s going on in this episode?”

“The host is in Japan. This practice is known as ‘Nyotaimori.’ Basically, they serve sushi off of naked women. Apparently, it’s big with rich CEOs and the Yakuza. Waste of money if you ask me.”

“Because it’s sushi?”

“Well that. I don’t know what’s in it to eat it, and why would you want cold dinner anyway? Besides, I can think of much better things to eat off of an attractive person.” Dean winked at Cas. “Whipped cream is much more fun.”

“Noted.” Cas scooted closer to Dean and leaned into him to watch the rest of the episode.

* * *

 

The morning of the 24th rolled around like most others. Dean woke up before everyone else. He made several pots of coffee and breakfast to feed the ten or so people still living in the bunker. He purposely hadn’t made a big deal out of his birthday, so far as to keep the date from the alternate universe hunters and Jack, and to not talk about it in front of Cas, Sammy and his mom. He had hoped it would pass quietly.

So, when Cas walked in with a pie that had a candle stuck in it, and everyone started singing Happy Birthday, it was completely natural that his cheeks and ears turned 40 shades of red. He blew out the candle and bashfully thanked everyone for their well wishes.

After opening several gifts, including a gift basket of things for Baby from Jack, some new flannel shirts from Sam, and a bottle of Old Spice from his mom, he excused himself to his room. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful, but after all the things he had been through in the past couple of years, he honestly hadn’t thought he would live to see 40, and he wanted to spend the day quietly with his angel.

Dean hadn’t seen Cas when he left the kitchen, so he figured that he had played it smart and ducked out early. He was carrying several of his gifts to his room and paused in front of his door to shift them all to his left arm. He opened the door and slid in, quietly closing the door behind him. When he turned around, his jaw dropped, and his presents fell to the floor.

“Hello Dean.”

Cas was laid out on their bed, completely still and naked except for a few well placed tarts, pieces of fruit, and whipped cream. Dean swallowed forcefully. “Hiya Cas.” His eyes traveled down the body of his angel. “Whatcha doing?”

“I enjoyed watching that show with you. Did you know that there is a male version as well? Known as ‘Nantaimori?’”

Dean licked his lips then bit his bottom lip. “I wasn’t aware. They didn’t mention that in the show. Doing your research Angel?”

“I remember you stating that you could think of more fun things to eat off of someone.” Cas slowly moved his arm and lifted a berry off his chest. “Did you want to test that theory?”

“Would you be offended if I said I’d rather have what the food is on?” Dean walked over and ate the berry out of Cas’ fingers, slowly sucking the juices and whipped cream off his thumb. “Clearly hard work was put into this set up.” Dean leaned down and picked another berry up with his tongue, licking whipped cream, as well as one of Cas’ nipples. “But the plate himself looks good enough to eat.”

Cas raised his eyebrow. “You are incorrigible.”

“And you can’t move without making a mess.” Dean leaned down to lick up another berry and whipped cream while slowly removing some of the tarts covering Cas’ lower areas. Cas was starting to become aroused, and it wouldn’t be long before the tarts would fall on their own.

“Dean.” Cas whimpered

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean swirled his finger in the whipped cream around Cas’ cock, before bringing it to his mouth so he could lick it clean.

“Can you please take the items off my other arm? I want to touch you.”

“Huh. Look at that. Your arm is still pinned down. This is a first.”

“Dean,” Cas growled, “I’m being polite to keep our sheets clean. Do not think this will actually stop me.”

Dean walked down to the foot of the bed and crawled up between Cas’ legs. “Angel, you’re not going to want to stop me.” Dean lean down and licked whipped cream off the head of Cas’ cock. “Why would you hide this from me?” He continued to swirl his tongue downwards, cleaning the whipped cream away while Cas whimpered and gasped in pleasure. “Making me search for my birthday gift Cas?”

“I really do not want to mess up the sheets Dean. Please get these tarts and berries off my arm.”

“Guess you should have thought about that first before you brought food into the bedroom Angel.”

Cas glared at him. Dean smirked in response before wrapping his lips around Cas’ cock and swallowing it down. Cas jerked his hips in response, a blasphemous cry on his lips, as hands went to the back of Dean’s head, the food on his arm forgotten. Dean hummed in triumph, as his lips slid up and down Cas’ full length, his lover calling out his name.

“Dean, stop. Please.” Cas pulled Dean off his cock and up his body. “I want to feel you too.”

Dean nodded and pulled his shirt up over his head while Cas undid his jeans. In one fluid motion, both Dean’s underwear and pants were over and off his hips and around his ankles. One more kick had them on the floor. Cas reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, their need flowing between their lips.

“Cas,” Dean pulled away first, breathlessly. “Need you. Please.”

Cas nodded into Dean’s chest and rolled over with him, laying him on his back. He reached over into the closer nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Dean whimpered as Cas slowly massaged one lubed finger into his hole, and forced himself to hold still as Cas slid a second one in. Dean wanted to come while on Cas’ cock, and it would not do him good fuck himself on Cas’ fingers. Cas scissored his fingers before slowly sliding in a third. Cas’ name escaped Dean’s lips, a prayer between the two lovers.

“Are you ready Dean?” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean’s shoulder. “Do you still want this?”

“Need, Cas. Need you.” Dean gently grabbed Cas’s face and pulled him in for a kiss as Cas lined his cock up with Dean’s asshole and slowly pushed in. Cas kept his movement slow and steady to let Dean get used to being full. Dean moaned and whimpered as Cas filled him up, his sounds swallowed by his lover’s mouth.

Once Cas bottomed out, Dean pulled out of their kiss. “Move Cas. Move in me.” His hand slid down to his cock and wrapped around it, his arm and wrist following the rhythm and beat of Cas’ thrusts. Dean used his free hand to bring Cas’ mouth crashing back into his, keeping his promise to show his hunger for the serving vessel, and the delicacies on it.

Their bodies moved together in tandem and ecstasy, each one always knowing what the other needed. Cas broke their kiss this time. “Dean, I’m going to come.” His thrusts picked up pace and were shorter and staccato. He leaned in, his forehead touching Dean’s as he grabbed Dean’s hips for the last few thrusts to put him over the edge. Cas held his lover in place, as he came vigorously. Dean came forcefully shortly after; Cas’ orgasm having pushed him over the edge.

Cas slid out and crawled up the bed next to Dean. He handed Dean the shirt that had been discarded previously so he could clean himself off. He flipped over and laid on his back and watched as Dean threw the shirt into their laundry pile.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Happy Birthday. I hope this will be a good memory for you.”

Dean smiled at him before curling up against his side. “The best Cas. Love you.”

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
